


Day 8: Dragon-Witches and Snowstorms

by insertfandomjoke



Series: December Drabbles [8]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: December Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Non-Christmas, i kind of want to write a fic about her and roman now, the dragon-witch is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: There's a snowstorm outside and Roman and Virgil are left with nothing to do.





	Day 8: Dragon-Witches and Snowstorms

Virgil stared at the torrent of white outside. The wind howled and the trees outside bent to its fury, uprooting the snow it had kept in its branches and letting it join the storm. He watched as-

 _“Virgil,”_ Roman whined for the umpteenth time today, “I’m _bored._ Can you entertain me or something?”

“The only thing I want to do that would be remotely entertaining for both of us is to peg snowballs at your face, but Patton won’t let us outside,” he snapped. Roman gasped, and Virgil stuck his tongue out at him.

Logan glanced up from his book and gestured at the gale. “Patton, for once, is in the right.”

Virgil ignored him. He also ignored Roman when the prince came over to sit beside him, which only worsened Virgil’s mood even more. He let out a long sigh and Virgil’s eyebrow twitched.

“Why don’t you go fight the dragon-witch or something?” Virgil asked without tearing his eyes away from the glass.

“Can’t,” Roman muttered glumly. “She’s taking the holiday off to spend time with her kids. I don’t think she would want to let them out of her sight during such weather anyway – I hear the little ones are natural troublemakers.” Roman paused and then narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure _you_ aren’t a secret dragon-witch?”

“I’m _sure,”_ Virgil deadpanned.

Roman straightened, his eyes lighting up. “No, but think about it!” Maybe your great-great-whatever was a dragon-witch so while you _look_ mostly human –“

“Mostly?”

“- you still retain some of their behavioural attributes!”

“Those are big words, Roman. Are you sure you know what they mean?”

Logan snorted but Roman just rolled his eyes. “I’m not joking, Virge! You hibernate in your room – which is reminiscent of a cave, might I add – all bloody day and you prefer classic dragon-witch colours! When have you ever seen them with scales that _aren’t_ purple or black? You also have a tendency to lash out at dashing princes.”

Now it was Virgil’s turn to pretend to be offended. “I would never say a bad word about any _dashing_ prince!”

It took a while (and a lot of sniggering on Logan’s part) for Roman to catch on, but when he did, he put a hand on his chest in mock-horror. “How dare you?! Such an evil sentence could only be uttered by a _true_ dragon-witch! I must be right!”

“Apart from the fact that we’re Thomas’ thoughts, emotions and instincts manifested into a physical form,” Virgil pointed out. “Plus, in the real world, dragon-witches don’t actually exist –“

“ _LA, LA, LA, I can’t hear you!”_ Roman screeched.

Virgil winced. “God, if you were any louder you’d make the roof cave in.”

“I think the snow build-up will cause that before Roman’s lack of volume control,” Logan commented. The roof creaked as if to emphasise his point.

Virgil felt the inborn anxiety and _what if_ ’s flutter to the forefront of his mind, but Roman dispelled it with a wave of his hand and a dismissive, “This house always creaks. Let’s just focus on _me_ right now.”

“You’re so conceited.”

“Thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind on these. Please kill me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
